06 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 13/13 - Last minute; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Wiedźmy - odc. 1/13 - Czar Pragi; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 11:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1374; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1762 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1897; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na własne oczy - Urodzeni do latania (The Man Who Wanted to Be a Condor); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 22 - Mag - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4562 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4777); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4563 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4778); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1763 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1375; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1898; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś - Magnesowe szaleństwo, odc. 10 (Magnet magness); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Dublerzy - txt.str.777 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Denis Delic, Marcin Ziębiński; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Andrzej Grabowski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Maria Pakulnis, Kayah, Bronisław Wrocławski, Krystyna Feldman, Magdalena Czerwińska, Konrad Imiela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Miecz prawdy - odc. 10, Spowiedź (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Porwanie dla okupu (Secuestro express); film fabularny kraj prod.WENEZUELA (2005); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Żądza krwi IV - Czas zbrodni i tworzenia, odc. 1 (Wire in the Blood IV, ep. 1, Time to Murder and Create); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Zamknięty świat Adama (The Boy Inside); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Strach na wróble; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 23/26 Duchy na zamku (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Die Schlossgespenster); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 154 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 30; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Cogito - Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4 - txt.str.777 49'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Cogito - Syzyfowe prace - odc.5 "1892" - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Cogito - Skarby przeszłości - Pogoń za bogactwem - odc. 1 (odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 138 Nowy początek (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (New beginnings)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (82) cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Droga - odc. 2/6 - Numer próbny; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 1/12 Początek końca (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Zurueck auf Anfang) 45'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Peter Gersina; wyk.:Sky Dumont, Andrea Sawatzki, Mavie Hoerbiger, Maxi Warwell, Ludger Pistor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Krosny, Krosny - mim radosny (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię Polsko - (22); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 383 Paraliżująca przeszłość - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (22); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Cię Polsko - (22); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:25 Czas na miłość - Kobieta z Checkpoint Charlie 1/2 (Die Frau Vom Checkpoint Charlie 1/2); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 RHI (I) - W pajęczej sieci (In the Spider's Web); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07:45 Informacje lubuskie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Prosto z lasu 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:13 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Lubuska Kronika Kulturalna 17:00 Rok na winnicy 17:16 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 17:30 Informacje lubuskie 17:41 Afisz kulturalny 17:44 Prognoza pogody 17:46 Rozmowa dnia 18:01 W oku cyklonu 18:16 Retransmisje sportowe 19:10 Informacje Lubuskie - flesz 19:13 Afisz Sportowy 19:15 Rozmowa dnia 19:24 Arkusz poetycki 19:26 Prognoza pogody 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 82; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:51 Serwis sportowy 21:58 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:35 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:03 Mur Berliński - po drugiej stronie - cz. I (The Other Side of the Wall. Les Dernieres Heures du Mur); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Forum - wydanie 82; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:37 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:30 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:02 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:13 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 03:23 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:57 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:08 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:41 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Muzeum pod gołym niebem; STEREO 05:13 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana Odcinek: 608 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 146 Sezon: 7 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 147 Sezon: 7 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 21 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 23 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 70 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 71 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 123 Sezon: 3 11:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 248 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 148 Sezon: 7 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 149 Sezon: 7 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 982 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 15 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 124 Sezon: 3 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 25 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 29 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 983 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 20:00 Sezon na misia 21:50 Przepowiednia 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 0:35 Dziewczyny nie płaczą 2:25 Nagroda gwarantowana Odcinek: 335 3:25 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 336 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 202 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1181 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 203 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Infiltracja 23:10 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Początek 1:00 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 4 2:00 Uwaga! 2:20 Nocne granie 3:40 Rozmowy w toku 4:35 Nic straconego TV 4 4:55 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn poradnikowy 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 88, Meksyk 2006 7:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 8:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 115, Meksyk 2008 9:55 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 49, Hiszpania 2003 11:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 50, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 89, Meksyk 2006 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 116, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 88, Polska 2009 20:30 Selekcja 2008 - reality show, Polska 2008 21:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 10, Australia 2008 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Niezaspokojone żądze - film erotyczny 0:45 Debiutant - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 2:20 Gary Moore - Thin Lizzy Tribute - koncert 3:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 20/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (55) Andrzej i Maja Sikorowscy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Kultura nie zna granic - Z Ziemi Lidzkiej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Gdzie są chłopcy... gdzie dziewczęta z tamtych lat...; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1369; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1747; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:35 Oczami cenzora; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (21); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Pracowite zabytki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Miasto z morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kultura nie zna granic - Z Ziemi Lidzkiej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1369; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 88 - Noddy chce wszystkim pomóc (Noddy helps out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1747; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (82) cz. I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 378 Weryfikacja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Krzyk 88'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Dorota Stalińska, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Stanisław Igar, Iga Cembrzyńska, Anna Romantowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Gdybym był młodszy, dziewczyno - portret Bogdana Paprockiego; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (55) Andrzej i Maja Sikorowscy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1369; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 88 - Noddy chce wszystkim pomóc (Noddy helps out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1747; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 378 Weryfikacja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Krzyk; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Dorota Stalińska, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Stanisław Igar, Iga Cembrzyńska, Anna Romantowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Gdybym był młodszy, dziewczyno - portret Bogdana Paprockiego; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Kultura nie zna granic - Z Ziemi Lidzkiej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia